


Silence Amongst Two Curiosities

by Lord_English96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: homesmut, Dominance/submission, F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Implied Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Kinky, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Unsewn Mouth Kurloz, homesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_English96/pseuds/Lord_English96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meulin has a great idea! She wants to have a bit of a switch up with her sister Nepeta.</p><p>But little does she know, this may have been the biggest mistake of her life. Or quite possiby the decision that changes everything forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, please give me your thoughts :)

It wasn't exactly a normal thing to do, but lately Meulin began to hang around with Equius, Nepeta's best friend, and in return, Nepeta started to become closer with Kurloz, Meulin's boyfriend, all Meulin's idea of course, but was it truly her best?  
  
Nepeta found herself staying with her older sister more often than not, as though Meulin had taken her in, see both her and Kurloz shared an apartment, it wasn't much but it was definitely enough for the two of them to carry on with their activities.  
  
A few months had passed while Nepeta lived with her older sister and her silent Boyfriend, it almost seemed to have gotten boring. . . .until the night Kurloz wanted to introduce Nepeta to the things that both him and Meulin got up to in their spare time, at first Nepeta was a little queasy and undecided on the subject, but slowly and eventually learned to love it. After some time this began to become a problem for Meulin almost as though Kurloz paid little attention to her. Meulin often found herself unsatisfied and frequently went to Equius for help with a few things, she always came back still feeling bored and physically unsatisfied with Equius being gentle all the time. Nepeta and Kurloz became very intimate a lot of the time, this made Meulin extremely jealous of Nepeta, and now that Nepeta had found a new play toy to use up all her energy on, she wasn't going to go down without a fight, this made Meulin even more jealous, knowing Kurloz was enjoying more than he intended.  
  
From that point on, Meulin would try to get closer to Kurloz, but most of the time Kurloz was too busy with Nepeta, so she would try to approach Nepeta to, but she often found herself with Kurloz. Nepeta was too innocently minded to understand what Meulin meant by "Kurloz is bad for you" either that or she was more tied up with Kurloz than usual. . . I guess you could say. Eventually, Meulin got so jealous to the point of sexual frustration and decided she'd had enough. Meulin got to the point where she would just barge in on the pair before Nepeta could reach full satisfaction, she began to interfere with their moments, which not to Meulin's knowledge, benefited them both much more the next time they went at it. Meulin continued to barge in on them, only this time they continued to go on, intentionally ignoring Meulin's presence. She tried to ignore her younger sisters joyful and blissful mewls as Kurloz continued to pleasure her restrained body. Meulin would try to speak up, but dare she do so, and it would interrupt whats happening in her head. Did watching her sister get what she's missing out on, turn her on?  
  
Ok ok. . . Surely Meulin couldn't be turned on by watching her boyfriend and her sister fuck the way she used to with Kurloz. . . .to tell you the truth, she'd be lying to herself if she said it didn't. In one moment she felt everything, joy, pleasure, lust, disgust, anger, envy, jealousy, but most of all love. She loved her sister, and she loved Kurloz, she wanted nothing to come between them. . . .although, thats not exactly whats going on in her mind right now, or between her legs. In a sudden realization Meulin clenched her thighs together and blushed hoping that no one would notice, fortunately for her Kurloz was too focused on giving Nepeta the best orgasm of her life. . . . . Oooor so Meulin thought. Kurloz noticed everything, its like he had planned it the whole time, making Meulin want to switch, making her jealous and sexually frustrated, and finally making her want to barge in this whole time. Meulin tried to leave the room, but something in her mind was stopping her, a desire she'd never had before, a curiosity that had to be tamed. Meulin sat down, her legs squirming occasionally as she tried to avoid watching her sister being punished in ways that make you want to beg for more. She couldn't take her eyes off them, there was something about it that just had her so curious as she continued to squirm in her seat. "It. . . .it wouldn't hurt to touch. . .just a bit would it?" She would ask herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Meulin began to think of Kurloz and how they would do such naughty and crazy things together, she started to shake a little bit as she couldn't control her legs and thighs from rubbing together, shortly she started wanting more, suddenly thinking it was ok. Meulin sat in her chair and slowly lifted her skirt, She blushed a bit as she looked down at herself, she couldn't believe it, she had soaked through her panties, more than usual when she thought of Kurloz, but was it really Kurloz that she thought about? No. . .no it was not, the whole time she tried to think of Kurloz, she had glimpses of her sister, in those moments she began to hate her sister for stealing her boyfriend away, but knowing she had learnt the things Meulin knew, kinda turned her on a lot. In saying that Meulin suddenly realized she had begun touching herself through her panties, gasping and blushing. Kurloz noticed her actions the whole time, he watched her silently as he pleasured the younger Leijon to whom was quite out of her own mind right now. Kurloz pulled away from Nepeta and in return she pouted with a "heeeyyy i wasn't finiiiished" Kurloz signed at her telling her to shush, and she immediately knew what was going on. Kurloz approached Meulin, however she was too focused on herself to notice. She would rub through her soaked panties with her fingertips, teasing herself as she pushes past them, making herself shudder in joy before she noticed Kurloz' approach.  
  
Kurloz would seemingly tower over Meulin giving her a stare that made her know where she stands. Meulin sprawled out in her chair almost teasingly, spreading her legs as she pleasured herself under the gaze of her dominant troll counterpart, but while she stared at him, her mind focused on her sister and what she endured not just moments ago. It reminded Meulin of the way she'd enjoy the feeling of not moving, not being able to breath for short periods of time, the tight pull of her restraints against a wall or the headboard of her bed. Kurloz comes down between her legs, removing her fingers and instead replaced them with his tongue after pulling her panties down, teasing her in ways she always loved, but this time it was different, her mind was elsewhere and focused on her younger sister, she felt so angry at Nepeta but at the same time for some reason wanted something from her sister that she never imagined possible, or even morally right. All she could imagine as Kurloz ate her out was disgust in the thought of her sister doing it to her, but at the same time was extremely turned on by it knowing she'd be capable now that Kurloz had taught her things.


	3. Chapter 3

Meulin came to a point where she couldn't move except for the uncontrollable grinding that pulsed from her hips as Kurloz continued to tease between her legs, flicking his tongue back and forth, pressing his lips against her and sucking firmly each time he'd pull away. Meulin would let out quiet whines and sharp gasps every time Kurloz hit just the right spot, but she continued not to think of him but still of her sister. She manages to bring a hand down between her thighs, circling her clit with her fingertips as Kurloz masterfully works his way in deeper with his tongue making her buck and grind her hips on his face letting out a loud moan. She became wetter thinking of Nepeta, it was so wrong, but she felt so good. Kurloz knew exactly what Meulin wanted and that she was on the verge of desperation, so he brought her to the floor where he would blindfold her and cuff both her wrists and ankles together, removing her shirt so that all remains is her short black skirt. Kurloz would soon then release Nepeta from her binds and let her go have her fun.   
  
Nepeta, rather short compared to her sister and much smaller too, younger by a few years, but has the body and stamina of a professional athlete. Being with Equius really helped that, though just because she was small didn't mean she can't take much. Nepeta was like an absolute animal, taking everything she could handle and even more so after Kurloz had shown and taught her things, and she's about to put them to good use.  
  
Nepeta sat on the side edge of Meulin's bed with grinding thighs as she played thoroughly with herself, teasing in every way she thought possible, making herself wet as she began swinging her legs happily and anxiously awaiting her older sisters preparation. You couldn't tell just yet, but Nepeta was extremely eager to start playing with her sister Meulin, Kurloz had told her things that helped her realize the potential she has in sharing something with Meulin.


End file.
